Different Sides
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Chase Matthews may have different sides: the confidant, the budding and creative artist, the ever reliable companion, and the wonderful boyfriend, but she’s loves him as whole.


**A/N: Here's the Chola oneshot I promised, people. My third one!**

**Disclaimer: No. There is no way Zoey 101 is mine, or there would be a season five right now, and Chola would have been explored more. So no, this show isn't mine. **

**Extra Characters:**

Michael Seater as **Jason Murray  
**Stacy Farber as **Allison Cahill  
**Susan Lucci as **Brandy**

* * *

**Different Sides**

**i. the companion she can trust**

There's always something she could trust in those green eyes.

She doesn't realize her heart thuds louder, when they laugh at simple jokes in drama class. Lola doesn't realize the way she feels more than "brotherly" feelings for her bushy-haired friend until he announces his departure for England. She's confused, yet she really can't help it. Her stomach somersaults when they hang out together. In the midst of their friends, he sends her little discrete smiles that she can't help but return back.

Lola's sad when he leaves for England to chase after Zoey to no avail. It's always Chase and Zoey. It's always supposed to be Chase and Zoey, and Lola has no right to feel anything for him, but she does. And Lola is more than sad when he left for England, but she can remember the faint ache in her chest. It's times like this, she's thankful of her acting abilities. Lola puts up a façade that blinds everybody, making them think she's merely upset because her friend is leaving. Not because it has to do with the affairs of the heart – affairs of _her_ heart, the heart that Chase has unknowingly taken.

"Hey, come on, don't cry," he comforts her, with one of those smiles that makes Lola's eyes cloud with unshed tears. She swears she can feel the sensation of his finger stroking her cheek to whip her inevitable tears away. She wraps her arms around his neck, his scent so engraved in her mind. He wraps his arms around her slender frame in return. "I'll miss you, Lola."

"I – " she starts, and feels somewhat naked when he releases his embrace from around her. Staring into his green eyes, what can she possibly say? She's usually so forward, and so blunt. For crying out loud, Lola can tell Logan what a giant sized head he has, and she's Michael's best comedy critic, besides Quinn. Nine out of ten times, she'll laugh because he's naturally funny that way, but there are no words to describe how she feels. Taking a deep breath to relieve the tension from her throat that closes up, Lola replies with a small smile. "I'll miss you too. So much."

And then in the months that go by after Chase leaves PCA, a new kid fills in that space.

The space that is rightfully Chase's, and as cute and sweet as James is, Lola can't digest that.

Her Latina tempers silently flares up, and all the actress wants to do is slap Zoey and shake her by the shoulders until the blonde can feel like nothing. Lola wants to smack Zoey, and wants to build up this hatred this disgust…this loathing for her blonde roommate.

But she's can't.

"He left PCA to go to England for you, you idiot!"

"It's your fault he's not here, and you're sucking face with someone else!"

"Why can't you let _me_ love him?"

But every day, Lola Martinez is gratefully for her acting abilities.

Putting up a happy-go-lucky façade seems easier and easier every day, her companion is gone.

**ii. the confidante who's the object of her real affections**

"So, first Logan and Quinn are not only getting along, but a couple and now you and the newly-reformed Vince Blake," he says, once they're alone. There's an expression in those oh so familiar eyes she can't seem to read, and his tone carries another mysterious expression she can't picks on, even though it's masked by jovial laughter, and a grin that makes Lola's heart, well, melt.

And then cruel fate reminds her he's with Zoey, when the blonde waves, smiling radiantly. He returns the action with a wave of his own and a nod.

"Yeah, me and Vince…" she confirms, throat unusually dry. He turns to her, that unreadable look in his face, and then looks forward.

"I may be cool with him, but you know, I don't trust him. I don't know," he shrugs. "…but it's just something in my gut."

And his gut instinct has never been wrong. The gut instinct is equivalent to the female intuition.

"Even though it's filled with green grapes and stolen French fries?"

"Yeah, even then," Chase laughs, at her joke, making her giggle too. He takes her slender hand, and stands up. Her purple prom dress swishes when she rises from the slight grassy expanse facing the gym doors. "Come on. Let's dance."

Lola suppresses the pink blush that rises to her cheeks.

"Has your rhythm changed?"

"Ooh, low blow, Martinez…"

"Baby!" she returns, with a cheeky smile, and a petite tongue that has stuck out. Rolling her eyes in what can be a playful manner, she nods smiling brightly, eyes twinkling. "Sure, let's dance."

"You're obligated to dance with me, terrible rhythm or not."

"Oh, and why is that?" Lola wants to know, a perfectly shaped eyebrow rises.

"Because you owe me pie that's two years overdue," Chase replies, in mock seriousness, and softly smiles. "But I think I'd dance with you, anyway."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"Yes. Yes, I am. I specialize in sweet."

Arms around each other, Chase and Lola sway to a song they can't recall. To him, she smells like the scent of a flower he can't name – maybe, it's her shampoo – but he's having fun with her.

"Lola, I missed you."

Looking up into his emerald orbs, she reciprocates what he says to her, because it's the truth, "I miss you too."

Chase acknowledges that he's with Zoey, but there's something about Lola he can't help but appreciate and even love.

Lola acknowledges that she arrives on the arm of a sweet football player, and she likes Vince.

Under that starry May night as they dance to the slow music that plays, Lola rests her head on his shoulder, and comes to her own realization as well. Her confusion is gone.

Lola loves Chase, but she'll wait for him to love her back. He's worth it.

She'll live in the present, while holding on strongly to the future.

**iii. the artist she's concerned about**

The compositions for the new and last musical of his high school career aren't coming to him at all.

The script is written, edited, tweaked, distributed and rehearsed and soon being performed.

His head is filled with so much clutter that he can't focus and make pleasing sounds as the smooth keys touch his fingers, playing as he always does, even though his instrument of his heart is the guitar, acoustic or electric. He lets out a deep breath, pushing all angry thoughts away as he attempts it one time, before growling his frustration. His brain and his fingers don't co-operate with the keys Chase is trying to reach and it irks him to no end.

He brushes his famously known mass of bushy hair from his tired eyes.

And an ugly melody of notes sounds clunky and disjointed when he rests his arms on the keys, his head going down lazily along with it.

The magic, honeymoon phase of Hawaii ends in October.

The seeds of stress and pressure to get optimal college-worthy grades are planted.

Zoey's Senior Class President, and Chase is so immersed in the Arts Division that they merely exchange short hugs and kisses that flash by as quickly as they begin.

Finally in March, Chase and Zoey both reach their boiling point with each other.

It's difficult, remembering when there's so much rage clouding the air.

The atmosphere is so tense, and it can be felt and it's pretty damn suffocating.

The yelling back and forth is so blended and melted together that remembering who says what and storms off first makes his head hurt. A hand taps his shoulder, making him jump while on the wooden piano seat. The sudden jerking movement sounds the keys again. It sounds ugly, and he removes his arms from them.

"Hey," is his short greeting but she's having it. Lola has this look of concern, and he sighs.

"Chase, what's with you? You were kinda quiet during rehearsals this morning," Lola says, getting straight to the point, planting herself on the piano seat next to him. She doesn't know what's going on, but there's a cold atmosphere in her dorm. Despite Zoey being herself, there's a vibe that Lola picks up. But she's confused because it looks like Zoey's frozen her out.

"I'm fine, Lola," he assures, but then looks down to a soft hand go over his. Her eyes are boring into his, begging him to tell her what has transpired. Quinn won't tell her anything, and it's frustrating. Looking into those sparkling eyes, he can't help but agree with Zoey. Maybe she's right.

But he loves Zoey.

And he can't seem to understand why his heart thuds harder when Lola is around. He can't even begin to comprehend why her laugh is the only one that rings in his ears, even moments after the joke is cracked. He can't figure out why he blushes when she playfully pats his arm.

Or when they "flirt as friends".

It's a scary feeling.

But so deliriously wonderful. Chase can't help that.

"No, you're not."

He can't deny her. He can't turn her away, and leave to be by himself. He just can't.

Chase finds her concern for him quite endearing.

"Lola, I think…" he starts to say before his throat closes on him, so he sighs and starts again. Maybe he can listen to the voice in his head he pushes away, while planting kisses on Zoey. The voice telling him that the second time is the charm.

It has a double meaning.

"Well?" Lola presses gently. "What happened?"

"Zoey and I got into a really bad argument. It was really bad, we were both really angry," he explains, and he watches her eyes widen in shock and genuine surprise. "And well…it's over between us."

"Oh my God. Well, did she give you a reason?"

Chase nods, staring at her again, and the answer makes a gasp become locked in her throat.

To say that she's shocked is an understatement.

"Yeah, she had this theory that you and I spend too much time together, and that I may have stopped liking her because I started to like you," Chase looks away from the brunette to realize that she's retrieved her hand from him, and his hand feels cold again. What can she possibly say? That she's sorry for breaking up the couple that supposed to last?

"Oh," is the only word that tumbles out of her mouth. There are so many things she can say. So many things she can pour out, but Lola holds back. It takes everything fiber of her being because she's usually so straight forward and direct, but she holds back. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, they lock eyes with each other. "So, Chase, what now?"

"Her theory is true. I do feel for you, but I don't know what do with myself right now," he admits, with the smallest of smiles. She nods, understandingly. Breaking up with Vince isn't easy, so she can relate.

"I'm sorry."

Chase takes her hand in his, squeezing it ever so gently. Her fingers slightly intertwine with his.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's all me."

"I'm not going to let you beat yourself down so hard," she says, her voice being adamant.

"Oh, please. Just a little bit," he begs, using his thumb and index finger to show a miniscule amount of space between them. He finds it amazing to joke like this when he's in the middle of heartbreak. Lola really does make Chase laugh, and realizes her free-spirited, quirky nature is contagious.

"No," Lola replies, shaking her head. She sees the hurt swimming in his eyes. Lola's glad to learn of the secrets of his heart, but she'll wait for him to not be confused anymore. "I'm going to hug you now, and then you're going to help me with my solo, and of course, have fun."

"Okay," is his only reply when they hug. "Thanks, Lola."

"You're welcome."

Lola will always look out for him, and be there for him.

Chase is really more than welcome.

**iv. the college best friend who kisses her & becomes her boyfriend**

Things change a lot, especially with life after Pacific Coast Academy.

Quinn goes to USC turning down Stanford, majoring in neuroscience, while Logan studies at UCLA studying directing.

Michael and Lisa move to closer down South so they could be in between Atlanta and Texas.

And Zoey is at The Art Institute of Fashion and Design in California, but is on her way to an internship in Milan soon.

Chase moves out East with Lola, as they both get admission into New York University.

He's addicted to coffee before but now that's he's in college and swamped with essay after essay, it's his lifeline. Chase really does have a built-in coffee shop detector that is honed to near perfection over the months. Bringing a cup of steaming hot coffee to his lips, Chase sets it down and soon the only thing he can hear is the clacking of his fingers flying against his laptop keys.

Until the tinkering of the bell at the door alerts him to the fact that his roommate, Jason, is barrel rolling his way to the table and crawling on his elbows to his table. Jason is a complex individual, somewhat of a slob, and the ultimate party animal. Chase doesn't mind that but what he does mind is said roommate breaking his concentration.

"Dude!" Jason stage-whispers, eyes wild and darting around. "Allison is totally suffocating me!"

Allison is his girlfriend since the beginning of the year, and nearly three months into it, he can't handle it. Not only has this piqued Chase's interest, but a smile starts to grow on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes!" he cries, and then glowers at Chase, seeing the amused look in his face. "You're getting pleasure out of my pain – in the form of a redhead who wants to do nothing but talk. I didn't mind the giant cookie she baked me."

"Neither did I."

"I'm not done pouring my soul here, you mooch."

Chase fakes surprise, and gasps, "Oh my God. _You_…have a soul?"

"Ooh, funny, Matthews. You're hilarious," Jason snaps back with a saccharine smile while Chase takes another careful sip of his coffee – black with a small hint of cream. He sighs. "But seriously, Allison's hot, but she's annoying. She's smart, but reminds me painfully of nails on a chalkboard. That makes me cringe…on the inside.

"Um, here's a thought. End the relationship then."

"She's too sexy for own good. I, uh, you know, dig her but I'm not dealing with the crying and the feelings. For a guy to talk about his feelings, well, is a crime," Jason explains, with a smug look that oddly reminds him of Logan (speaking of whom he so has to call today!) The smirk falls off his face falls off when Jason catches a head full of red hair walking towards the little café on campus. His eyes go wide. "Motherfu – okay, you never saw me. Peace!"

Jason practically breezes by but catches Lola just walking in, saying a quick hello and goodbye because Lola visits Chase practically every day, and they know each other fairly well.

"Hey Lola. Bye Lola."

Lola looks confused and her reply comes out as a question, "Bye…Jason?"

The actress looks confusedly at the retreating figure speed walking out of the little cafe, before she spots Chase, and it makes her smile. They become really close, and it makes her ponder a lot. Sometimes, they behave like they're already a couple, and other day, they're simply really close friends that are hanging out every other day. Lola sets her tote bag down with a sigh because she has a long day, and is glad that auditions for a new movie is over.

"Oh, hey. How'd your audition go?"

"It's the first time I thought I was actually going to pass out, but I think my monologue was enough to move them, and hopefully I get the part."

Chase waves a hand dismissively, "Oh, come on. You're like the ultimate actress. You knocked them dead easy. You'll get a star and everything, I promise."

"Thank you," Lola replies, genuine gratitude in her voice. Lola looks down, a coy smile on her features, and tinged cheeks before making contact with the guy across the table. "You don't know how I feel when you say things like that, Chase. You…make me feel special."

"Well, that's because," he shows her a gentle, grabbing her hands, "…you _are_ special."

She smiles, when they're holding hands. He's being so tender and gentle. Lola really doesn't understand how someone like Chase Matthews exists. He's clumsy, and a bit of a goofy, but his bushy hair stays the same but he's so adorably cute. She realizes that their emotional bond is stronger than ever. His eyes are lovely shade of green, and she's so drawn into them.

Suddenly, some magnetic pull is slowly pulling together. Chase's heart is thudding harder than ever, the beats solid and forceful, but it's actually happening. He means what he tells her at PCA. Chase does feel for her, and every day he's with her here, the feelings grow from being a confused haze of romantic feelings between two, to the feeling of love towards one girl.

Her soft lips collide with his, his hand strokes the apple of her cheek. Their eyes flutter shut, melting into the feeling of euphoria that rains over them.

They're interrupted by the owner, Brandy, who clears her throat making the pair pull away, blushing madly.

"Hey Brandy."

Brandy gives them a knowing glance, and smiles. She knows everyone on campus. Chase happens to be her best customer, "Can I get you kids anything?"

"Nah," Lola answers, shaking her head. She hands Chase's mug to her though, and laughs. "But I think he's had too much caffeine for one day."

"Aww," Chase playfully pouts. He turns pleading eyes to Brandy. "Come on. Just one more?"

"Ah, even though you are my number one customer and a good employee, I'm going to side with Lola," the middle aged woman decides, and her lips turn up into a smile, giving a playful wink. "All she wants to do is take care of you."

He kisses Lola's hand, still in his, and smiles, "Lucky me."

"Okay, then. I'll leave you two alone," Brandy says, brushing the wisps of hair from her eyes. "Chase, I'll need you to hold the shop down for a couple days, four days tops, though."

"Sure. But why?"

"Because Steven surprised me last night with a romantic trip to Paris for a couple days."

"Ooh la la," is Lola's crooned response, making Brandy smile. "Well, have fun."

"I will."

"Hey, I noticed you holding hands and all," another tired says, from above them. The voice sounds tired, and Allison Cahill is indeed tired and quite annoyed. She's short, with mid-length red hair and dark green eyes. Allison is definitely irritated now. "But have you guys seen my boyfriend anywhere? I swear, it's like a game of Cat & Mouse with that boy."

Lola laughs, lightly, making Chase sigh as he speaks, "I'm sure we'll have a murder case on my hands, but if I were Jason – which I'm thankful I'm not – I'd probably hide out in the back of the library."

"What? Why the library?" Lola wants to know, and Allison is equally confused.

"Exactly. That's the last place you'd find him. He knows you won't go there, so that's his best bet."

"Oh!" Allison realizes, her eyes sparkling. She directs a gaze to Lola. "You'd better hold on to this one. Anyway, thanks Chase. I know what to say to get him to listen to me," the redhead smiles, having her ploy planned out. "Two words: Victoria's Secret."

"Ah, gotcha," Chase acknowledges, shortly.

"Bye, you two. And thanks again."

"Later Allie!" Lola says, after the redhead turns on her heel, and goes in the direction on the university's quite large library. Watching Allison leave in search of her boyfriend, Lola focuses her attention on the handsome guy that makes her heart flutter (as cheesy as that sounds to her – it's the truth). With a flirty look, Lola draws little patterns of his hands that make him tingle. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, I think," Chase pretends to think, before they outwardly flirt. But there are no secondary feelings at all. Just the nice and warm feeling of being together. "…after I kissed you, I was going to ask you be my girlfriend and I was going to ask you out on a date."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend. A hay ride tomorrow and a kiss to make it official, and you have a date."

"Deal," he agrees, instantly, and kisses her soundly with a suppressed passion that Lola feels a euphoric dizziness from. He pulls away. "But I must warn you – I have a vendetta with horses."

"Horses are fun animals."

"Not when they attempt to attack you. Those horseshoes _are_ painful, you know."

"Okay, fine," the actress smiles, with an eye roll. They gather their things, and stand but she presses a kiss to his cheek. Walking out the café with Chase's arms securely around her shoulder and her arms around his middle, she laughs lightly, the pleasant sound resounding in his ear. "I'll save you from the mean horses."

"My heroine," Chase answers, and holds her closer, planting an intangible kiss in Lola's soft brown locks.

Lola sighs in contentment.

Under a fall New York sky, with the ever fluctuating colour of the leaves acting as a skyline, Lola knows everything will be okay, as long as he's around.

Chase Matthews may have different sides: the confidant, the budding and creative artist, the ever reliable companion, and the wonderful boyfriend, but she's loves him as whole.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's the oneshot. My head isn't where it's supposed to be (not fun receiving a personal bomb, that's for sure) in terms of my writing so I'll slow it down a little bit. Something personal has sprung up today, and I need time to just think. I know many of you were expecting The Prince & The Princess but I felt more inspired to write this one because, well, my appreciation for Choey isn't there. Almost non-existent. I also wrote this up because I'm submitting this to a contest and wanted to get it out of the way. More info about that is on my profile newly updated and all – complete with favourite pairings. I'll finish Quogan one tomorrow because it's my cousin's birthday, and she loves Quogan, so that is my present to her. I'm working on converting her to Chola. She's stubborn though. I'll write an angsty Lola/Zoey comparison oneshot out soon because of my suddenly darkened mood. Anyway, enjoy. And oh, yeah. Review. **

**-Erika**


End file.
